Last Chance
by Rainbow Phoenix
Summary: Post Doomsday. The Doctor says goodbye and rose has some shocking news for the Doctor. Spoilers for Doomsday and possibly Age of Steel and Rise of the Cybermen. 10Rose.


Title: Last Chance

Author: Rainbow Phoenix

Spoilers: Doomsday and possibly Age of Steel and Rise of the Cybermen later on.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Doctor who, it all belongs to Russell T. Davies and the BBC.

**AN:** After watching Doomsday I just had to write a fic, this is my first Doctor Who fic :) Hope You like it please Read & Review! The title will change currently I haven't really found a good one yet I'd appreciate it if you could give some suggestions Thanks:)

* * *

Rose was standing at the spot his voice had led her to. It had been exactly a month since she had arrived on this parallel world after the events of torchwood and she had to see him at least one last time. They were stood on a beach in Norway, Daligauldstrandsen, which roughly translated into ' Bad Wolf Bay' in English. Pete was there. Her dad! Well not her real dad but still her own dad! Who she thought she would never see again after the events with the reapers and lumic. Along with her mother. She had never seen them together so happy and carefree. And then there was Mickey. She thought she'd never see them again not her mum or her dad and especially not Mickey after all that had happened over the past month and a half. The problems with the TARDIS crash landing on a parallel world, the Cybermen, Isolis, torchwood and the void. That fucking void that had split her up from her Doctor. Tears started streaming out of her eyes at the thought of the Doctor. She needed to see him desperately, at least one last time. There was something she needed to tell him something important. She needed to let him know. She walked forward following his voice calling out to her, 

"Rose… Rose…" his voice whispering to her calling her to him. She came to a halt when his stopped calling to her. She turned on the spot searching for him. She turned back around her back facing her parents and Mickey. She gasped, there in front of her stood a ghost like outline of the Doctor.

"Where are you?" she asked him

"I'm in the TARDIS. There's one tiny gap left in the universe. I'm in orbit around a supernova" The Doctor laughed "I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye"

"Y-you look like a ghost" she stuttered the surprise apparent with her stuttering.

"Hold on" he pointed the sonic screwdriver at something Rose couldn't see, his image appeared to look solid"

"Can I..." Rose reached out as if to touch the Doctor. He gave a sad smile and shook his head,

"I'm still just and image" he replied sadly.

"Can't you come through properly?" she asked him. He shook his head.

"The whole universe would fracture and collapse"

"So?" he laughed and looked around.

"So where'd the gap come out?"

"Somewhere in Norway" she explained looking round

" Norway?" The Doctor looked startled.

"Yeah 'bout fifty miles out of Burgen it's called Daligauldstrandsen"

"Dalek?" He asked startled.

"Dal-IG translates into ' Bad Wolf Bay"

"How long have you got?" she questioned the tears finally coming to the surface.

"About two minutes" he replied, looking out onto the horizon. She laughed,

"I can't think of what to say!"

"I see you've still got Mickey then?" looking over her shoulders towards Pete, Jackie and of course Mickey.

She glanced over her shoulder and said, "Yeah there's the five of us now. Mum, Dad, Me, Mickey" she paused to take a breath before carrying on "and the baby." The Doctor looked at her in shock. His eyes shot to her stomach for a fraction of a second, and he said, sounding stunned with a sad look on his face and his eyes softened "Your not…?" She nodded not daring to look at his face in fear of rejection.

"I haven't told them yet, I couldn't bring myself to yet, and it'd only cause problems especially with torchwood. I'm three months gone. Mum thinks I'm still upset 'bowt P-dad bringing me here. I can't tell them especially when there all so happy together!" she managed to choke out before her sobs took over.

"Whose is it?" he asked softly. She sniffed and looked out towards the sea before turning back towards him

"Yours" she said her eyes cast down at her feet.

The Doctor reeled back in shock. Rose was pregnant? How was it even possible? Well he knew how,

**SCENE CUT**

It was impossible though, Time Lords and Humans couldn't have children together. So then... how could Rose be pregnant? "It's definitely mine then?" he asks looking straight into her eyes.

"Yes I haven't been with anyone in the last 4 months except you."

What was he going to do? He couldn't leave her here, alone especially with his child, the last Time Lord or Lady. He knew she wasn't lying he could see it in her eyes, and the way she acted. Rose looked up to see tears falling down the Doctors cheeks, her heart tore at the sight of her Doctor looking so sad and helpless. He was hurting just as much as her maybe even more. She new what he was thinking. Rose new that this was most likely the last time she would see her doctor and decided that unlike Sarah Jane, she was going to get a proper goodbye.

"Doctor, I suppose that now I now your most likely not going to come back that you should know..." she hesitated and The Doctor pushed her on.

"Yes?" he questioned. Rose looked down at her hands.

"Well... I-I erm... I love you" She whispered. The doctor looked shocked.

"Oh Rose, this might be the last chance I get to tell you but i thought you should know that,I love you too!" They looked at each other, tears sliding down there cheeks and as he said the last world, he slowly started to fade making Rose cry harder. The Valliant Child and The Lonely God separated by lifetime of nothingness. Only Hell in between. The only thing in the entire universe that could separate them.

* * *

Please Review. 

I'd also like to know whether you thinkI should carry it on or make it a one-shot.


End file.
